Oublié
by Calliope L
Summary: [OS]Depuis quand un seul geste banal me coûtetil autant ?


**Titre** : Oublié.

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Genre** : Angst, POV Goku.

**Base** : Saiyuki.

**Couple** : Goku+Sanzo, mais tout est relatif.

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Kazuya Minekura. S'ils avaient été à moi la série n'aurait pas pris cette tournure, mais pas du tout. On peut dire que c'est un peu le Goku de la deuxième saison (mais qu'un peu).

J'ai décidé de dédier ce fic à Kash et Tip, à cause de leur coup de cœur sur Saiyuki.

**Musique de fond** : Lara Fabian – Je me souviens.

**Oublié. **

Je ne sais pas depuis quand.

C'est vrai d'ailleurs : depuis quand ?

Depuis quand un seul geste banal me coûte-t-il autant ?

Depuis quand je n'arrive plus à sourire ?

Depuis quand dois-je me forcer pour donner le change ?

Depuis quand ai-je commencé à leur mentir ?

Depuis quand Hakkai ne voit-il plus quand je vais bien ou mal ?

Depuis quand est-ce que je ne vois plus que leur ombre ?

Depuis quand ne suis-je plus qu'une simple ombre parmi tant d'autres ?

Chaque jour, l'un après l'autre, durant ce long périple qui est censé nous conduire en

Inde, je me sens glisser dans une autre réalité.

Ça recommence.

Comme avec Homura.

J'ai le même sentiment.

De n'être qu'un boulet.

De te gêner.

De ne pas avoir le droit d'exister.

Que tu es en train de m'oublier ? Car cette fois je ne vois pas cette main que tu m'as tendue maintes et maintes fois par le passé.

Aujourd'hui encore j'ai fait semblant.

Semblant de m'emporter sous les sarcasmes de Gojyo.

Semblant de regretter auprès de Hakkai.

Semblant de faire semblant de vouloir manger Hakuryu.

Semblant de te paraître insupportable.

Cette nuit encore j'ai fait un cauchemar. En fait, il s'agit du même que les autres nuit, sauf que cette fois on dirait qu'il est plus long, comme s'il était plus précis… comme si quelque chose allait arriver.

Route.

Cailloux.

Dispute avec Gojyo.

Faire semblant d'avoir faim.

Etre insupportable.

Se faire tirer dessus par toi.

Se faire raisonner par Hakkai.

Arriver dans un village.

Le débarrasser de ses monstres.

Dormir à l'auberge.

Rêver.

Cauchemar…

De la terre dure recouvre le sol. Des barreaux projettent des ombres verticales sur mon visage. Le soleil est en train de se lever. Je me lève. J'avance. De lourdes chaînes entravent mon cou. Derrière les barreaux j'aperçois un oiseau mort. Je tends le bras mais je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Je hurle de désespoir.

Des jours, des mois, des années.

Et soudain une ombre s'avance, s'approche des barreaux. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, je remarque juste que ses cheveux blonds sont pareils au soleil et que son sourire est apaisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me jette vers lui, hurlant, suppliant, maudissant cette chaîne qui me lie au fond de la grotte, priant cette ombre de me sortir de là.

J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose aurait du se produire mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

Et sans prévenir, l'ombre s'éloigne peu à peu.

Des yeux violets.

Un sourire suffisant.

Une lumière aveuglante.

Je veux crier.

Je veux qu'il me dise pourquoi… qu'il me dise pourquoi son cœur s'est assombrit.

Je hurle. De toutes mes forces.

Je lui crie de ne pas m'oublier mais ma voix meurt avant de sortir de ma gorge.

Ne m'oublie pas.

Kôgaiji est revenu.

Il a changé.

Lui aussi s'est assombrit. Alors cette fois je ne lui ferais pas de cadeau.

Je vois mon diadème toucher le sol puis une douleur atroce me vrille le cerveau.

Je ne me contrôle plus. Je ne suis plus moi. Je veux tout détruire. Je veux lui arracher les entrailles.

Mais je suis aveuglé par une lumière vive.

J'entends qu'on hurle mon nom mais ce n'est pas la voix que je veux entendre.

_Ne m'oublie pas. _

Je sens des bras me soutenir mais ce ne sont pas les bras que je veux sentir m'enserrer.

_Ne m'oublie pas. _

Je sens des larmes tomber sur mes joues mais ce ne sont pas les larmes que je veux sentir pleurer.

_Ne m'oublie pas. _

Je ne sens plus rien, je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien.

Je prononce seulement quelques mots dans un souffle.

- Tu m'as oublié finalement… Sanzo…

Owari

-Le 28 juin 2005-

Calliope : J'aurais peut-être pas du écouter la chanson en boucle pendant 45mn.

Hakkai : En effet.

Goku : J'ai pas tout compris. Qui c'est qui meurt ? Un ami de Sanzo ? Il a des amis Sanzo ?

Calliope+les autres estomaqués devant tant de connerie : On lui dit ou pas ?

Sanzo regarde son paquets de clopes déchiqueté par une ficeuse qui aime pas les fumeurs : Je vois pas qui c'est. Personne de mon entourage ne réfléchit autant. coup de baffeur sur Goku : Et puis comment ça est-ce que j'ai des amis ?

Calliope joue avec Hakuryu : Lui aussi il est bête. Il n'a même pas vu que cette part d'ombre habitait Goku. De toute façon, mis à part ses clopes et ses bières, y a pas grand-chose derrière. pouffe Sanzo cannettophile… mwarf mwarf mwarf.

Hakkai+Gojyo empêchent Sanzo de buter l'auteur : Je pense qu'on va en rester là.


End file.
